


In Sickness and Health

by jadehqknb



Series: Ship Fics [27]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Sick Fic, developing feelings, fake married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23617234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadehqknb/pseuds/jadehqknb
Summary: Prompts Fake Married/Sick Fic from thisList
Relationships: Kindaichi Yuutarou / Akaashi Keiji
Series: Ship Fics [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1137458
Kudos: 18





	In Sickness and Health

The sound of retching from the bathroom made Keiji’s stomach turn. He hated throwing up but somehow listening to someone else always seemed worse. His nose wrinkled and he took a deep breath, concern and that odd sense of guilt that he got when others were suffering coming over him.

Finally, the sounds ceased after the finality of the toilet flushing ebbed away. He waited, eyes darting to the door every few seconds as the silence beyond it went on and on. Had he passed out? Should he go to him? It would be the ‘husbandly’ thing to do but with no one watching them, he was hesitant. 

Kindaichi would probably not appreciate his privacy being invaded upon, especially while so ill. If it were him, Keiji would be mortified to be assisted, no matter how much he may need to be.

The guilt returned. 

They were very different people and maybe Kindaichi really wanted some help, someone to show compassion. 

Keiji closed his eyes. 

Why had he ever agreed to go on that stupid show? And how did it come _this_ far? Surely the general populous wasn’t that stupid, weren’t so blind that they continued to vote for him and Kindaichi as the most deserving couple of the grand prize?

But they had and they’d won and the fine print had clearly stated if they did not remain married for at least a year, all prize money and the cost of individual prizes would be revoked and owed back. They definitely couldn’t afford it and it was too big a risk to not at least play the marriage game for that time. They may not have been on camera anymore but it would be difficult to explain why only one of them was living in the swanky apartment awarded them for their new life together.

He opened his eyes when the bathroom door creaked open then stopped. From within, he could hear heavy labored breathing, almost a wheezing and he got up. Kindaichi needed help and he was the only one who could do anything at the moment. 

Attempting to open the door met with resistance and he said softly, “Kindaichi? Do you need help? 

There was a pause, then a groan and the door swung more fully open to reveal a pale and sweaty bare-chested Kindaichi sitting on the ground, leaned up against the sink cabinets. “I… dizzy, can’t stand…” 

The room was humid as if the steam rising from Kindaichi’s body were filling the atmosphere with its heat and the smell of putrid illness wafted out. Keiji held his breath against it, stooping down and wrapping one of Kindaichi’s arms around his neck. His skin felt like it was on fire. 

“Let’s get you to bed, one… two… three..” With a grunt and the little help Kindaichi could give him, Keiji managed to get him to his feet. 

They paused with Kindaichi leaning against the sink as Keiji repositioned them so they could walk sideways out the door. It was slow going and once he almost lost his hold of the taller male, but Keiji somehow managed to get them to their bedroom and back into bed. 

Keiji had taken to sleeping on the couch, both to try to avoid catching the illness and so Kindaichi could be more comfortable. However, the trek from the bedroom to the bathroom was further and Keiji hoped the throwing up would not be repeated. 

Unlikely, but he could hope.

“Sorry,” Kindaichi coughed, his voice hoarse and he winced as he pushed words out between dry, cracked lips, “you, uh, you probably wanna get far from here. Don’t want you to catch this.” 

Keiji pursed his lips. It was too late for that but he needn’t further burden Kindaichi by saying anything. Despite his somewhat gruff nature, Keiji had learned over their time together that the man was actually quite tender-hearted. 

“Don’t worry about me, let’s just get you well,” he said instead. He looked around catching sight of used snotty rags and the sweat-stained sheets and grimaced at the thought of having to lie in such a mess. The air in the room felt stale and he felt terrible that he’d let the man who he’d _vowed_ to take care of suffer alone. 

Resolved, he headed back to the bathroom, spraying air freshener to combat the stench and then began running a cool bath. It would probably be awful but Kindaichi’s temperature was too high for a hot one. As the tub filled, he added bath salts and lit a candle on the sink. Plucking out some sanitary gloves from their emergency supply kit, he hurried back to the bedroom, glad to see Kindaichi had fallen asleep, fitful as it seemed. He took the time to pick up all the tissues and any other random cough drop wrappers he found depositing them in the trash can. On his way to empty it in the larger kitchen can, he stopped by the bathroom and turned off the taps. 

“I have run a bath for you," he said when he returned to the room. "It would be good to get yourself clean and hopefully the cooler water will aid in bringing down your fever.” 

Kindaichi moaned as he rolled to his side, blinking slowly up at Keiji, his hair matted down in places with sweat. Maybe a shower would have been better, but he did not trust that Kindaichi could stand on his own and did not want him falling. 

“Can you walk?” he asked patiently.

Kindaichi furrowed his brow as he pushed himself to a seat position. After a minute or so, he stood, a bit wobbly but better than before. “Uh, can you hold my hand? Just in case?” he asked, sheepishly. 

Keiji smiled. “Just a warning, I have gloves on.” 

Kindaichi nodded, taking the proffered hand and slowly they returned to the bathroom where Keiji tried not to blush as Kindaichi’s rather impressive body came into full view. He lowered him into the bath, chuckling under his breath at the little whimpers he let out about the water temperature. 

“I know, I apologize, but we need to get your fever down,” Keiji said. Once he was sure Kindaichi was situated as comfortably as possible, he went back to the bedroom, stripped the bed of its nasty sheets and sprayed the mattress with a fabric freshener. He opened the windows to let fresh air in and pulled out clean sheets to be added when the mattress was dry. 

A quick check on Kindaichi revealed he was sitting peacefully, washing slowly but his eyes looked more alert. 

“Are you hungry?” Keiji asked. 

Kindaichi started at the sound of his voice and for a moment Keiji was worried his fever wasn’t breaking given the high color on the other man’s cheeks. “Uh, actually, yeah, I—” he was cut off by a coughing fit and Keiji grabbed a glass of water. 

“Don’t speak, I’m sure your throat is raw. I’ll make some miso soup, ok?” 

Kindaichi nodded and as he handed the glass back he smiled. It was soft and vulnerable and despite the illness plaguing him, he still managed to look handsome.

Keiji set down the glass. He needed to get the bed made and Kindaichi’s clothes to him. The first task accomplished, he went back to the bathroom with the clothes. “Can you put these on yourself or do you need assistance?” 

“I’ll be ok.”

“Ok, call if you need me.” 

Kindaichi nodded and Keiji went to the kitchen to start the soup. 

He was so focused on cooking that he startled at Kindaichi’s voice near him. “Thanks for taking care of me.”

Keiji turned to find Kindaichi in the shorts and t-shirt he’d picked out for him. He looked more alert, the color of his face returning more to normal and Keiji breathed a sigh of relief. 

“You’re welcome, I’m sorry I took so long to do it.”

Kindaichi waved away the apology. “I was just too weak to fight you off,” he said with a little crooked grin. He took a deep breath. “Smells good.”

“Glad you’re able to smell it,” Keiji said with a small laugh. “Now, back to bed. I’ll be there soon with this.” 

“I’ve been in bed too long, I’ll eat out here. That is,” he paused, worry in his voice, “if you don’t mind.”

“Of course not, have a seat.”

Kindaichi did as bidden, resting his head on the table for a moment while Keiji spooned them both out a serving. He grabbed the kettle filled with hot honey, lemon tea and joined Kindaichi at the table. 

After giving thanks for the food, they ate in silence but it was a comfortable one. 

Keiji looked across the table at the man who he’d agreed to marry for profit and decided that, for as stupid as the decision was, maybe it wasn’t all bad. After all, there was sickness, but then came health. 

Maybe they could really give it a try to be… forever.


End file.
